


Que quede por escrito

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es cuestión de engañarse a sí mismo: no lo hace por el perro.</p><p>Lo hace por Kuroko.</p><p>(Aunque, en realidad, es Nigou el que cuida de Kise y no al revés)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que quede por escrito

La sonrisa de Kise huye por patas cuando Kuroko se despide de él con la mano y le da las gracias por todo. Ahora es cuando tiene que ponerse a pensar si es porque Kuroko está tan agradecido y feliz que Kise se ha quedado embobado o es por… por…

 _En fin_ …

Se oye un ladrido. Nigou menea la cola frenéticamente, casi como si quisiese convertirla en una hélice para echarse a volar, y mira a Kise con ilusión y esperanza perruna.

Sí, vale, la sonrisa de Kise se ha ido porque, al igual que Kagami, es alérgica a los perros.

 

*

 

Los perros son adorables y de lo más graciosos, sí. De hecho, cuando era un pequeñajo, Kise quería un perrito más que nada en este mundo. ¡Nada de consolas! ¡Nada de hermanos pequeños! ¡¡Quería un perrito!!

Y, bueno, el destino se lo ha traído como con quince años de retraso. Ahora casi que prefiere la consola.

 

Suspira.

 

*

 

Echarle la culpa a Kuroko sería absurdo. El pobre solo estaba hablando de cómo el equipo actual de Seirin había recibido quejas sobre que Nigou no podía continuar en las instalaciones del instituto y que, claro, ¡a ver dónde lo metía hasta que no le encontrase una nueva familia! Porque la madre de Kuroko tiene una alergia bestial y Kagami es un gallina que ni puede soportar la generosidad de un perrito dulce e inofensivo.

El candidato más claro, por supuesto, sería Aomine. ¿Hay alguien en el mundo que adore a Nigou más que él? No. Científicamente demostrado.

—Lo que pasa es que en mi edificio no se permiten mascotas… —Aomine había chasqueado la lengua, enfadado de verdad, y Kuroko había agachado la cabecita con pena—. ¿Y Kise qué?

Fue cuestión de que Kuroko mirase a Kise como si fuese su última esperanza para que en él surgiese un amor renacido y poderoso por los perros.

—¡Yo sí que puedo! Mi casera ya me dijo que no había problemas con las mascotas y tal, así que puedo hacerme cargo de Nigou el tiempo que haga falta —dijo con una sonrisa celestial.

—¿Estás seguro, Kise-kun? —Kuroko era tan amable que hizo esa pregunta de todos modos, aunque sus ojillos ya estuviesen echando chispas y su sonrisa naciente fuese incontrolable.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. No voy a dejar que el pobrecillo se quede en la calle —Kise se llevó una mano al pecho, con gesto solemne.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad. No sé ni cómo agradecértelo.

Nigou, bendito él, no se estaba enterando de una. Normal, por otra parte. Estaba demasiado ocupando lamiendo la cara de su semejante, Aomine, que reía como un bobo en el banco de un parque de barrio.

—Como no cuides bien de él, jeje… Te voy a dar _tal hostia_ , Kise, _tal hostia_ … jaja…

Las amenazas de Aomine le entraron por un oído y le salieron por el otro. En aquellos momentos, lo único que le importó fue la mirada cálida y agradecida de Kuroko.

*

 

No es cuestión de engañarse a sí mismo: no lo hace por el perro.

Lo hace por Kuroko.

 

*

 

Kuroko había insistido en ir con Kise a comprar todo lo necesario para Nigou. Que si su comida favorita, que si un cojincito donde dormir, que si tal, que si cual… Kise señalaba todos los artículos de la tienda, sin importarle el dinero que se fuese a gastar, y Kuroko llevaba más de diez minutos sin meterse con él.

Kise había encontrado la felicidad en una tienda de mascotas.

—¿No estás comprando demasiadas cosas? —le preguntó Kuroko sin apartar la vista del carrito de la compra.

—No te preocupes, hombre, que espacio en mi piso hay de sobra. —Cogió un hueso de goma que hacía un ruido y lo metió en la cesta-carro—. Además, luego se lo puedo dar a la nueva familia, que fijo que les viene bien.

 Mientras Kise seguía atrapado en un vórtice de consumismo compulsivo,  Kuroko se paraba a pensar si algún día encontraría una familia que quisiese tanto a Nigou como lo hacía Kise. Era como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

 

*

 

 Kuroko accedió a ir a tomar un café después de hacer la compra y poco faltó para que Kise diese saltos de alegría. Era fácil hacerle feliz.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, hablaron sobre todo de Nigou y de qué cosas le sentaba mal comer y dónde le gustaba que le acariciasen. Kise tomaba nota mentalmente, medio atento y medio alelado a la vez, preguntándose si se tendría que pasar la vida haciéndole favores a Kuroko para que le prestase atención.

Esto de ser un arrastrado no le estaba gustando nada. Le quedaba como digno consuelo (y lo de _digno_ mejor habría que entrecomillarlo) que al menos sí le gustaban los perros. No era como si se hubiese ofrecido para cambiar pañales o algo así.

—¿Podré ir a visitar a Nigou alguna vez? —Kuroko tenía media cara tras la taza gigante de café y la sonrisa de Kise fue automática.

—¡Claro que sí! Las veces que quieras. Que sé que te va a echar mucho de menos.

Como si quisiese quedarse a vivir con Kise y con Nigou, vaya.

 

*

 

Fueron a buscar a Aomine y a Nigou, que estaban jugando con unos niños en una cancha diminuta de baloncesto, y de ahí ya rumbo a la casa de Kise. Aomine era todo amor hacia el perrito hasta que veía el sofá de Kise; ahí se desentendía de todo, se tiraba a la bartola y dejaba que fuesen Kuroko y Kise los que se encargasen de sacar las cosas de la bolsa y colocarlas por ahí.

—Kiiiiseeee, tráeme una cerveza o algooo —gruñó Aomine desde el sofá. ¡Qué tío!

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ignorarlo, Kise-kun. Es un consejo que me dio hace un tiempo Momoi-san y puedo asegurarte que funciona.

—¡Kiiiiiiseeeeee!

Kise siguió ese sabio consejo a rajatabla. Era mejor dejarle bramar solito y centrarse en Nigou, que tenía pinta de querer comer algo _ya_. ¿Qué mejor momento para estrenar el bol nuevo?

Cuando Nigou vio a Kise con la bolsa de comida en la mano, ya se puso todo eufórico y lo siguió como si fuese una fan más. El encanto de Kise no entendía de sexo, edad o especie.

Mientras Nigou disfrutaba de su festín, Kuroko se puso de cuclillas a su lado y lo contempló con una mirada repleta de cariño. ¡Ojalá mirase así también a Kise!

Qué triste, poniéndose celoso por culpa de un chucho.

 

*

 

Aomine tuvo que marcharse al poco rato porque tenía un par de recados que hacer y, como unos veinte minutos después, Kuroko también tuvo que decir adiós. Tuvo ahí un momento de amor eterno con Nigou, que le daba besitos perrunos en la nariz (¡afortunado!), y Kuroko sonreía como si fuese el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Nigou no quiere que te vayas —Kise se echó a reír y Kuroko lo miró sin saber bien qué decir.

—Vendré a visitarlo pronto. Muchas gracias por todo, Kise-kun. Espero que Nigou se porte bien y no te dé muchos problemas.

—Mientras no sea tan pesado como Aominecchi, podré aguantar. Tú y yo vamos a llevarnos bien, ¿verdad, Nigou?

El perro seguía demasiado ocupado lamiendo a Kuroko como para hacerle caso a Kise. Bueno, no estaba en posición de enfadarse con Nigou, la verdad; Kise le entendía perfectamente.

Entonces Kuroko dejó a Nigou en el suelo, acariciándole la cabecita por última vez aquel día, y volvió a darle las gracias a Kise, que se puso a sonreír porque, a lo tonto, había pasado prácticamente toda la tarde junto a Kuroko. De pronto, cuando Kuroko ya le dijo adiós con la mano, la sonrisa de Kise escapó para seguirle más allá de la puerta. Todo esto mientras lo que quedaba de Kise reflexionaba si esta fuga era porque Kuroko estaba tan agradecido y feliz que Kise se quedó embobado o era por… por…

 _En fin_ …

Se oyó un ladrido. Nigou meneó la cola frenéticamente, casi como si quisiese convertirla en una hélice para echarse a volar, y miró a Kise con ilusión y esperanza perruna.

Vale, ahí Kise vuelve al presente y se da cuenta de que, por muy bonito que haya sido todo, ahora tiene que hacerse cargo de un perro.  _Un ser vivo_. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, ya sin energía como para llamar a Kasamatsu y quejarse, y Nigou se pone a jugar con el hueso ese de goma que hace _ñic ñic ñic_.

 

*

 

Kise le comenta a la casera que ahora tiene un perro, aunque sea de forma temporal, y ella por poco le da un abrazo (y eso que están hablando por teléfono), diciéndole que puede dejarlo en su casa cuando esté en clase, que qué raza es, que si se alegra mucho por Kise porque por fin tiene compañía…

En fin, al menos no tiene por qué preocuparse de que Nigou esté solo por las mañanas y le cague en la cocina.

 

*

 

Al principio eso de ir a pasear al perro es como una carga, ¡y más con el frío que hace esta semana!,  pero Kise no tarda en verle el encanto a todo el asunto. Nigou parece contento, dando pasitos rápidos y dejándose acariciar por los niños del parque.

Con la mano libre que tiene, Kise se coloca bien la bufanda y tiembla al sentir una ráfaga de aire despiadada. No le extrañaría que ahora le diese una hoja de lleno en la cara o algo.

Mejor.

Mira hacia abajo, porque Nigou también se ha detenido. Está… meneándose y…

Y…

Kise recuerda ese momento, que ahora parece tan lejano y no lo es, donde se consoló a sí mismo pensando que, _mira qué suerte,_ no se había ofrecido como voluntario para cambiar de pañales.

Pues no, nada de pañales. Pero lo de recoger mierda de perro no es mucho más gratificante, que conste en acta.

 

*

 

 _Ñic ñic ñic_.

 _Ñic ñic ñic ñic ñic ñic_.

—¡Joé, Nigou! —Kise protesta mientras _intenta_ hacer los deberes en el kotatsu cochambroso que le ha dado su tío. Algún día ahorrará para comprarse uno decente, sí.

Nigou está obsesionado con el hueso ese de goma, y eso que Kise le ha comprado también juguetes silenciosos, pero nada. El _ñic ñic_ lo tiene enamorado.

 

*

Las notificaciones del Instaglam empiezan a llover en cuanto publica un selfie con Nigou. Se le pasa por la cabeza, así a modo de idea caótica, anunciar en las redes sociales que ese perrito tan cuco está buscando nuevo hogar, pero _ni de coña lo hará_. Más que nada porque prefiere dejarlo con gente de confianza, no con cualquier fan que acepte solo para quedar bien ante él.

 _Ja_. ¿A qué le suena eso?

 

*

 

Kuroko sonríe cuando Momoi le envía un mensaje diciéndole que eche un vistazo al Facebuck privado de Kise, ese que solo tiene para amigos y poco más. Se imagina lo que se va a encontrar y, de hecho, no se equivoca: es un álbum dedicado solo a Nigou.

Casi se ríe cuando ve que todas y cada una de las fotos tienen un _Me Mola_ y un comentario de Aomine.

Siente la necesidad de mandarle un mensaje a Kise dándole las gracias por estar cuidando a su perrito con tanto mimo. Sabe mejor que nadie que Kise no es una persona descuidada, ni mucho menos, pero sí que puede pecar de irresponsable o egoísta a veces. Aun así, al menos por lo que dejan ver las fotografías, Nigou está como un rey.

 

 **De:** Kurokocchi

 **Asunto:** Gracias

_Gracias por cuidar de Nigou. Espero que no te esté dando muchos problemas._

 

*

 

Kise ya tiene la excusa perfecta para retrasar un poquito más eso de estudiar y hacer los deberes de la uni: ¡tiene que hacerle fotos a Nigou! La cámara adora a ese bichillo y Kise se lo pasa pipa haciéndole fotos y grabando vídeos tontos. Aún le molesta recoger sus cacas en el parque o el dichoso _ñic ñic ñic_ del hueso de goma, pero Nigou, con todo, es un perro muy bueno y no le da problemas. Además, es más que cariñosísimo y Kise siente que jamás nadie le querrá con tanta bondad.

A lo mejor tener a Nigou con él le viene bien y todo. Es bonito volver a casa después de entrenar y ver cómo hay un perrito que se alegra más que nadie por verle y que se muere de ganas por jugar con él.

—¡Nigou! Perdón por dejarte solo hoy. Se ve que la casera no está disponible —Kise le acaricia las orejitas, su punto favorito, y el pobre perro está tan eufórico que es complicado no contagiarse.

Saca varias fotos y el selfie donde sale más guapo —jeje— se lo envía a Kuroko, que está bastante más pendiente del teléfono ahora que Nigou vive con Kise. Eso o que ha dejado de ignorarle, que es otra opción.

Escoge la foto donde Nigou sale especialmente adorable y se la pasa a Aomine. Sabe que le hará ilusión.

 

*

 

Suena el telefonillo y Kise ya sabe qué es lo que va a escuchar a continuación.

—Kiiiiseeee, ¿puede bajar Nigou a jugar?

Desde que Nigou vive ahí con él, ¡qué casualidad!, Aomine ha descubierto lo maravilloso que es Kise y por eso va a visitarlo con un poco más de frecuencia.

Kise, conteniendo una risita, le abre el portal y espera pacientemente a que Aomine se presente con un par de cervezas baratas y una caja de galletas de chocolate.

—Te he traído el té ese asqueroso que te gusta, para que no te quejes —dice Aomine a modo de saludo—. ¿Dónde está Nigou?

Kise señala la esquina donde Nigou está jugando con una pelota blandita y allá va Aomine como una flecha.

 

*

 

Kise graba a Aomine cogiendo la pelota llena de babas de Nigou y moviéndola de aquí para allá para despistarle. Es una lástima que se escuchen las risitas de Kise y que no se puedan apreciar algunos “¡bien hecho!” de Aomine.

Ya tiene la excusa perfecta para mandarle otro mensaje a Kuroko.

Espera que el próximo en hacerle una visita sea él.

 

*

 

Es curioso que sea Aomine el que le diga a Kuroko que debería ir a visitar a Kise un día de estos.

—Lo digo por Nigou, ¿vale? —protesta Aomine al otro lado de la línea. En cierto modo no está mintiendo—. Bueno, y por Kise. No sé, está algo solo.

—¿ Solo?

—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero creo que es Nigou el que está cuidando de Kise y no al revés. Olvídalo, ¿vale?

—Aomine-kun, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Es normal que te preocupes por tus amigos.

—¡Que no me preocupo, te digo!

Sí que se preocupa. Y Kuroko también. Todo eso que se escapa de las entendederas de Kuroko las capta Aomine con una facilidad increíble, y una de ellas es cómo _interpretar_ todo lo que Kise no dice. Lo único que hace Kuroko para asegurarse de que Kise está bien es hablar con él. Le pregunta qué tal le va en la universidad y escucha atentamente cuando le habla de su nuevo equipo y de cómo se ha ganado el corazón de los senpais en tiempo récord.

Quizás debería hacer caso a la orden de Aomine e ir a visitar a Kise. Puede que lo que le venga bien sea su compañía.

 

 

*

 

—¡Te he echado de menos, Kurokocchi! —dice Kise con una voz aguda y afectada mientras se tapa la cara con Nigou.

—Kise-kun, Nigou no me llama así.

—¿Tú qué sabes, si no hablas el idioma de los perros?

—Sí que lo hablo. Nigou dice que eres muy escandaloso y que quiere ir a dar un paseo.

Kise se ríe, pasando una mano por el flequillo, y termina dándole la razón a Kuroko. Salvo por lo de ser escandaloso, claro. Es más que obvio que Nigou adora a Kise y que besa por donde pisa, ¿vale?

Van a dar un paseo al parque y Kise le concede el privilegio de llevar la correa a Kuroko, que parece algo inquieto por ver a su perrito atado. Le consuela que Kise sea cuidadoso y que, con toda seguridad, no va por ahí asfixiando al pobre Nigou.

Hace frío, un frío casi insoportable, y Kise tiene que enterrar las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina, pero está contento. Debe de ser porque está con Kuroko, sí.

—Nigou parece que se ha encariñado mucho contigo, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko en cuanto se sientan en un banquillo a descansar. Nigou está en el suelo, con la lengua de fuera, y los ojos clavados en Kise.

Kise lo acaricia y sonríe.

—Nos llevamos bastante bien, ¿eh?

—Sí. Me alegro mucho por Nigou. —Kuroko coge uno de los boniatos con azúcar que ha comprado Kise hace un rato en un puesto ambulante—. Es bueno saber que ahora tiene como un hermano pequeño. Espero que no le estés dando muchos problemas, Kise-kun.

—¡Pero bueno! ¡Lo dices como si el perro fuese yo!

—Perdón. No quería ofender a la especie canina.

Kuroko se apunta un tanto cuando ve que Kise está enfurruñado.

 

*

 

Kuroko vuelve a visitar a Kise el viernes por la tarde. Le sorprende verlo en el kotatsu haciendo los deberes con toda la calma del mundo. Mientras tanto, Nigou está echándose una siesta en su cojín y no parece que nada ni nadie vaya a lograr despertarlo. Ese es un don que es de agradecer cuando uno tiene que convivir con Kise Ryouta, piensa Kuroko.

—Es para un seminario de Economía —explica Kise, aplastando la libreta con su cabeza—. ¡Qué coñazo!

—Deja de protestar y sigue trabajando —Kuroko se sienta a su lado. Ha venido incluso después de que Kise le dijese que estaba un poco ocupado y que no podía salir hasta terminar los deberes (o los hacía ahora _o nunca_ ), y Kuroko no se esperaba que Nigou estuviese durmiendo.

Si lo llegase a saber, se habría traído sus propios deberes y los haría ahí. El kotatsu de Kise, algo viejo y pequeño, contrasta bastante con el diseño elegante y sobrio del resto del piso; aun así, a Kuroko le encanta. Es cómodo y parece perfecto para estudiar.

Repara en una novela que tiene Kise en la mochila.

—¿Ah, eso? Es para el seminario de Literatura Japonesa Contemporánea. —Frunce el ceño—. Los seminarios son lo peor.

—¿Ya la has leído? La novela.

—Qué va. Creo que la empezaré mañana o así… Uff…

—¿Te importa si le echo un vistazo?

—¡Qué va, Kurokocchi! Adelante.

—Que sepas que no me la leeré por ti, Kise-kun. Sé cómo eres.

—¡Pero si  no te he dicho nada! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar mal de mí? ¡Joé!

Kuroko no responde y se enfrasca rápidamente en la lectura de la novela. De vez en cuando, eso sí, se permite echar un vistazo a Kise, que sigue concentrado y articulando palabras demasiado complicadas con los labios. Se está esforzando mucho y Kuroko, no por primera vez en su vida, se siente muy orgulloso de él.

 

 

*

 

Ir a visitar a Kise es ya casi un hábito. Va con el pretexto de que se siente solo sin Nigou y de que tiene ganas de continuar con la novela esa que Kise se ve incapaz de leer, pero Kuroko sabe —y Aomine, a juzgar por sus comentarios vulgares, también— que su principal motivo es otro.

Esta vez va con la mochila y hace los deberes junto a Kise. Nigou viene de vez en cuando en busca de mimos que ninguno de los dos duda en darle. Puede que ver cómo Nigou le lame las manos a Kise sea uno de sus recuerdos favoritos.

—Venga, Nigou, que Kurokocchi y yo tenemos que estudiar. ¡Fus, fus!

—No dejas de mirar el móvil, así que no digas que estás estudiando.

—¡Que sí que estoy estudiando! Es solo que a veces necesito descansar. —Kise se hace la víctima y echa la cabeza hacia atrás,  con los ojos cerrados—. Joé, cualquiera diría que solo vienes para meterte conmigo.

Kuroko no abusaría de la tarjeta del metro para algo tan absurdo, y algo le dice que Kise es bien consciente de ello. Viene porque ese piso es demasiado grande y vacío para una persona.

Incluso para una persona y un perro.

—No digas eso, Kise-kun. También vengo para ver a Nigou.

 

*

 

Kise no sabe exactamente cuándo ha dejado de intentar encasquetar a Nigou en casas ajenas (¡parecía que Hayakawa iba a decirle que sí!). La presencia del perrito es de agradecer, aunque el _ñic ñic ñic_ le siga poniendo de los nervios y le dé asco recoger sus cacas en el parque.

Además, Nigou hace que Kuroko no se olvide de Kise. Ya solo por eso quiere quedárselo para siempre.

—Ojalá Kurokocchi me quisiera tanto como tú —Kise le acaricia el lomo a Nigou, que menea la cola como si los mimos de su dueño fuesen el punto álgido del día. Eso le saca otra sonrisa más.

 

*

 

Kise sale del entrenamiento más fresco que una rosa. Sus compañeros, todos y cada uno de ellos, tienen pinta de que sus espíritus han abandonado sus cuerpos, ¿pero Kise? Mejor que nunca. Le alegra saber que ahora tiene tanto aguante.

Habría agradecido tanta resistencia en el instituto, para qué mentir.

Quizás no es que su cuerpo haya alcanzado el apogeo, sino que  es la forma en la que su sexto sentido le avisa de que _algo va a pasar_. Una corazonada en toda regla, sí.

—Hola, Kise-kun.

Kise se estremece un poco al escuchar esa voz.

—¿Kurokocchi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le explica que ha salido pronto del trabajo —Kise se pregunta constantemente si ese curro en un Lawson de segunda le dará para pagarse los estudios— y que ha venido a ver a Kise al entrenamiento.

Que alguien vaya llamando ya a la ambulancia, que Kise se muere aquí mismo.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía jugar al baloncesto .—La mirada de Kuroko es amable—. Mejoras a un ritmo alarmante. Es injusto, incluso.

—¡Lo que es injusto es que no me hubieses avisado!

—Si te hubiese dicho algo, habrías estado fanfarroneando.

Lo peor es que es cierto. Si Kise llega a saber que Kuroko estaba ahí, se habría marcado las jugadas más espectaculares y estaría buscándole con la mirada cada dos segundos. Necesita saber que tiene el visto bueno de Kuroko.

Que sigue creyendo en él y en su baloncesto.

—Bueno, ¿quieres ir a visitar a Nigou? Te echa mucho de menos.

Alguno de los compañeros de Kise pasan a su lado y lo miran como si estuviese como una regadera por “estar hablando solo”. Las desventajas de estar junto a alguien imperceptible, ¿no?

No es que a Kise le importe mucho.

—Eso dices siempre, pero él parece muy contento.

—¡De verte!

—Te hace más caso a ti. Me parece muy mal, Kise-kun. —Kuroko frunce el ceño, pero su gesto se ablanda en cero coma—. Aunque, por otra parte, me alegro. Eso significa que estás cuidando bien de él.

Kise no sabe cómo responder. No es que las palabras de Kuroko hayan penetrado su corazón y que por eso ahora sienta algo raro en el pecho —o también, a saber—, pero sus ojos cálidos y llenos, llenísimos de sinceridad sí que lo han hecho.

 

*

 

Sus dedos se rozan de camino a casa.

Kuroko no hace ni ademán de apartar la mano.

A Kise le duele la cara de tanto sonreír.

 

*

 

Que haga tanto frío como para tener que vivir básicamente en el kotatsu puede ser un indicador de que el invierno ha llegado. Eso y que por fin llegan esas minivacaciones que Kise tendrá que pasar entrenando en un campamento.

No se queja, de verdad. Le gusta su equipo y a estas alturas ya ni se va a molestar en admitir algo _tan obvio_ como que le encanta el baloncesto.

El problema, si eso, es Nigou. Tendrá que preguntarle a la casera si se puede hacer cargo de él o algo, aunque le sabe un poco mal abusar tanto de su amabilidad.

—Y si no, se lo pido a mi hermana mayor, que no creo que le importe —dice Kise mientras observa cómo Kuroko se bebe su chocolate caliente _y se mancha_.

Menos mal que Kuroko está pendiente de Nigou y se evita el bochorno de juzgar la cara de alelado de Kise.

Ojo, que tenga cara de alelado no significa que su cerebro también lo esté, ni mucho menos. Es más, es ahí cuando tiene la idea del siglo.

La Idea.

—Oye, Kurokocchi, ¿y si te quedas tú con él? —Kise hace un gesto con la mano que frena las protestas de Kuroko—. Y no, no me he olvidado de la alergia de tu madre. Digo que te quedes _aquí_ , con él. Total, solo serán un par de días. Y así ves cómo es vivir solo y tal.

Kuroko no entiende de dónde le ha salido tanta estupidez como para aceptar la propuesta.

Nigou, que a veces parece que comprende mejor a los humanos que ellos mismos, ladra contento y buscando más y más caricias.

 

 

*

 

A Kise casi le da un soponcio cuando ve a Kuroko tan temprano ante su puerta. Sí, es hoy cuando se va de campamento, pero son las siete de la mañana y Kuroko está ante él con cara de muerte. ¿A qué hora se tendrá que haber levantado el pobre para llegar a tiempo?

—¡Kurokocchi! Ya te he dicho que las llaves se las podías pedir a la casera. No tenías por qué venir a estas horas, hombre.

—Lo sé, pero quería venir a desearte suerte.

— _Oh_.

Es de agradecer que ahora mismo Kise no lleve puesto su uniforme rojo intenso, porque fijo que haría juego con su cara. De nada sirve intentar hacerse el digno ante Kuroko, que se ha dado cuenta de lo ridículo que es Kise y sonríe mientras agacha la cabeza durante unos instantes.

—Suerte —dice Kuroko, volviéndole a mirar y lamentando más que nunca que Kise se tenga que ir.

—Gracias —responde él sin ninguna floritura gestual—. Ya sabes, mándame muchas fotos donde estéis Nigou y tú. Ah, y puedes invitar a Aominecchi, ¡o a quien quieras, vaya!, pero intenta que no toque mis cosas.

—Entendido.

—Pues eso .

Kise se arma de valor y acerca sus labios a la mejilla de Kuroko, pero él se gira un poco —¡lo hace adrede! ¡Lo hace adrede!—, de tal forma que, en realidad, el beso se lo da en la comisura de los labios.

Muere y destrucción para Kise. O eso cree hasta que Kuroko pone un gesto de fastidio, como si su triquiñuela no hubiese sido el éxito que se esperaba, y agarra la cara de Kise y le planta un beso en los labios.

Donde tiene que ser.

—Kise-kun, si vas a besarme, hazlo bien.

—Ah…

—Y apura, que vas a perder el bus.

Es adorable cómo Kise se toca los labios con los dedos, como preguntándose si lo que ha sucedido es real y no producto de su mente adormilada.

—El bus. Ah… sí —Intenta hacerse el digno, aunque sus mejillas lo delatan—. Pues eso, Kurokocchi, que muchas gracias por cuidar de Nigou. ¡Nos vemos!

—Trabaja duro, pero ten cuidado de no lesionarte.

—Que sí, que sí. No soy un niño, ¿eh? Venga, Kurokocchi, ¡nos vemos en un par de días!

Lo mejor que puede hacer Kise, según su propio juicio, es marcharse corriendo tras darle un piquito rápido a Kuroko, que se queda estático y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Oye la risa tonta y victoriosa de Kise al fondo del pasillo y Kuroko admite que esta vez ha perdido.

 

*

 

La casa de Kise es grande, vacía e impersonal. Puede ser su casa como puede ser la de cualquier otra persona. Lo único que la convierte un poco en un hogar es el kotatsu viejo de su tío y los juguetes perfectamente ordenados de Nigou.

Aun así, ese piso pierde el poco encanto que puede tener si no está Kise ahí.

Se lo comentaría a Nigou, a ver qué opina él de todo esto, pero sigue durmiendo en su cojín y nada ni nadie logrará apartarlo de ahí. Kuroko bosteza. Apenas ha dormido en toda la noche (no quiere reconocer que se deba al debate interno sobre si ir a despedirse de Kise o no) y su cuerpo le está exigiendo el descanso que se merece.

Aunque Kise le ha dicho por activa y por pasiva que _puede_ dormir en su cama, Kuroko no se siente cómodo con la idea y va derecho al armario donde sabe que están los futones.  Se sorprende al ver un post-it amarillo chillón — _cómo no_ — pegado en la puerta del armario.

“¡Nada de dormir en un futón! A no ser que sea para Aominecchi, claro”

Kuroko ríe un poco, con las mejillas cálidas de nuevo, y decide hacer caso a Kise. Además, su cama parece de lo más cómoda.

 

*

Los post-it amarillo chillón están por toda la casa.

En la bolsa de la comida de Nigou, en el frigorífico, en el mando a distancia, en la mesilla de noche, en el bote de champú.

Es como si estuviese ahí el mismísimo Kise, justo a su lado, sonriéndole y diciéndole que haga de esa casa fría un hogar.

—Qué tonto eres, Kise-kun… —susurra Kuroko a pesar de que el único que lo escucha es Nigou. Espera que no se chive a su dueño.

 

*

 

—¿Me estás diciendo que Kise te ha dejado notas por toda la casa? —Aomine, hecho un ovillo en el kotatsu, mira a Kuroko como si fuese un extraterrestre—. Puto Kise, macho.

Kuroko sonríe mientras saca el post-it marrón que ha encontrado al lado del papel higiénico y se lo enseña a Aomine.

—También ha dejado algún mensaje para ti.

—“Puto Aominecchi” —lee Aomine mientras imita la voz de rata de alcantarilla de su amigo—. ¿Qué cojones…? ¿Kise tiene cámaras ocultas o es adivino?

—Es que eres francamente predecible, Aomine-kun.

 _Lo es_ , y lo demuestra cuando se levanta como una escopeta a buscar porno bajo la cama de Kise, encontrándose, para sorpresa de nadie, con un post-it marrón que lo acusa de pervertido.

 

*

 

Aomine es un buen colega y saca fotos de Kuroko en contra de su voluntad (o cuando está despistado jugando con Nigou) y se las envía a Kise, que se debe de creer muy listo con sus post-it marrones y que no se merece ni una pizca de amabilidad.

Kise las suele ver cuando ya es de noche y ha terminado de cenar el aborto culinario que le dan tras horas de entrenamiento. Sonríe al ver a Kuroko jugando con Nigou. A veces está risueño, cuando se piensa que no hay un móvil pendiente de él, y otras veces, cuando sí se da cuenta, aparece con el ceño ligeramente fruncido o una mueca de fastidio.

Por su parte, porque es un hombre de lo más justo, Kise le envía a Kuroko (a Aomine que le den) varios selfies exclusivos con el uniforme puesto y con una sonrisa que por poco derrite a la propia cámara.

También le envía una foto de la cena, comentando lo mucho que le gustaría estar en casa y no ahí.

 **De:** Kurokocchi  <3

 **Asunto:** Re: Mira mi cena

_Sales muy favorecido en esa foto, Kise-kun_

 

 **De:** Kise-kun

 **Asunto:** Re: Re: Mira mi cena

_ESE YAKISOBA INSABORO NO SOY YO!!_

_ERES_

_MALO_

_\\( >3<)/_

_*_

 

Algunas de las notas de Kise son tan cursis que Kuroko pone una mueca de disgusto, como cuando ve el post-it del espejo con un corazoncito dibujado. Otras, como la que le ha dejado a modo de marcapáginas en la novela del seminario de Literatura Japonesa Contemporánea, le dejan una sensación cosquilleante por todo el pecho.

Se pregunta si Kise sabe cómo le está haciendo sentirse, y si eso le enorgullece.

Son muchas notas, así que le ha debido de llevar lo suyo escribir todas y cada una de ellas y dejarlas por lugares estratégicos que _sabe_ que Kuroko va a mirar. Algunos de ellos son incluso inquietantes. ¿En qué momento Kise ha considerado una buena idea dejar una nota en la huevera? “¡Tienes que aprender a hacer algo que no sean huevos cocidos, Kurokocchi!”

Es ahí cuando Kuroko decide que él también tiene que dejar una nota.

 

 

*

 

Cuando Kise vuelve después de ocho mil horas de entrenamiento intensivo, lo único que quiere hacer es darse un buen baño e irse derechito a dormir. Bosteza. Llama al telefonillo, solo para comprobar si Kuroko está o no en casa, y se encoge de hombros al no oír respuesta. Va al restaurante de la esquina, donde está la hija de la casera con una sonrisa de tropecientos mil quilates y —más importante aún— las llaves de repuesto de Kise. La chica le pregunta que qué tal en la excursión (“campamento”, corrige Kise), que cómo ha estado el tiempo allá por Nagano y Kise lo único que quiere hacer es darle los recuerdos pseudo-obligatorios e irse a dormir.

Eso intenta hacer.

Le da una caja de dulces típicos de Nagano y se despide con una sonrisa de niño bueno y educado. Bosteza de nuevo. Se está empezando a sentir un Aomine de la vida.

Tres bostezos después y ya está de nuevo en casa. Se quita los zapatos y alza las cejas al ver que los de Kuroko _siguen ahí_. Se habrá quedado frito, piensa.

Nada más entrar en el salón, ve a Kuroko con la cabeza pegada al kotatsu y a Nigou acurrucado a su lado. Los dos dormidísimos. ¡Qué envidia! Las ganas de dormir de Kise van en aumento, pero aun así, como es tonto y el corazón opaca su juicio, va a saludar en silencio a Kuroko.

Está tan mono, con la boca entreabierta y respirando con una paz imperturbable. Kise sabe lo suaves que son esos labios y se muere por probarlos de nuevo, pero ahora no es el momento. Solo los acaricia con el pulgar, que le arde, y se muerde sus propios labios.

Lo único que le extraña de todo esto es que Kuroko esté dormido en una posición tan incómoda: la cabeza en el kotatsu, un brazo cubierto bajo la manta y el otro extendido a lo largo de la mesa. Oh, tiene algo medio arrugado en la mano. La curiosidad puede con Kise, casi anticipando lo que va a suceder, y coge un papel pequeño y amarillo.

“Bienvenido a casa, Kise-kun”

Kise se tapa los ojos con la mano, como si así fuese a olvidar el mensaje, y deja que su sonrisa hable por él. ¡Qué injusto es Kuroko! ¡Siempre tiene que atacar a Kise cuando menos se lo espera! ¿Lo peor? Que ahora no puede hacer nada, aunque las ganas de despertarlo a besos sean _muy reales_.

—Eres lo peor, ¿sabes? —susurra Kise, dejándole un beso en la frente. Ya tendrán tiempo de sobra para hablar, que falta les hace, y hacer de las visitas de Kuroko un festival de besos.

Por ahora, lo único que hace Kise es acurrucarse al lado de Kuroko y cerrar los ojos. Sabe que tendrá dulces sueños.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el fic que más quebraderos de cabeza me ha dado. Lo he escrito, reescrito, borrado, olvidado y vuelto a escribir. En fin, este es el resultado final y no sé qué pensar. Hasta me ha costado escribir el título (pff) y el resumen (pffff). 
> 
> En fin, los kikuros se me resisten, pero yo los sigo queriendo.


End file.
